


So there’s hell to pay and until I die, I’ll die day after day

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Explain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So there’s hell to pay and until I die, I’ll die day after day

**Author's Note:**

> Theme date: March 30, 2007.

He woke up in the middle of the night because his body had, without his permission, decided to attempt to cough his guts up. It was harder than usual, getting up without falling over and making his way to the bathroom across the hall — he was suddenly thankful that the others had gone to Tartarus, and there was no one around to see him. The last thing he needed was a bunch of greenhorn Persona-users fussing over him, or Mitsuru asking questions, or seeing Akihiko _staring_ at him with that look…

  
Shinji squeezed his eyes shut and focused on counting down from one hundred rather than on the realization that he was back to kneeling on some bathroom floor, throwing up everything he had eaten that day into the toilet bowl. Somewhere at the back of his head, Castor was taking his blade and ramming it through his brain, cutting ribbons out of memories. Shinji quietly told the Persona to Fuck Off, and was rewarded with the privilege of throwing up some more. This pattern repeated itself a few more times before Castor was satisfied, and decided to leave its ‘master’ alone.

  
The rest of SEES had returned to the dorm by the time Shinji stepped out: he heard them milling around downstairs as he fetched his pills, and came down to them seated in the lounge, talking of strategy and Shadows around the coffee table. Most of them noticed him coming down, but Junpei was the only one who called out, and Shinji pointedly ignored him as he went into the kitchen. Akihiko was in the doorway a moment later, effectively blocking Shinji from leaving the moment he had his glass of water. This did not surprise him.

  
“Explain.”

  
“Fuck off.”

  
Shinji shouldered his way past Akihiko and returned to his room. Sleep did not follow him until sunrise, and that day, Akihiko would punch Shinji for not letting anybody (him) know that he was dying.  



End file.
